Alternate Universe
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: In a world where Beast Boy and Raven role's have switched, Raven must fight his inner demons while his father Trigon tries very hard to get revenge on not only his son, but Beast Girl as well. The title may or may not change. AU.


**A/N: Hello everyone I'm in a Teen Titan mood right now. This story is about my favorite pairing in Teen Titans Beast Boy and Raven. Anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Summery: In a world where Beast Boy and Raven role's have switched, Raven must fight his inner demons while his father Trigon tries very hard to get revenge on not only his son, but Beast Girl as well. The title may or may not change.**

**Alternate Universe**

**Chapter 1**

It's a normal morning in the Titans Tower. Cyborg is cooking his usual breakfast sausage, bacon, eggs, waffles and of course milk in the kitchen. Cyborg is a typical sixteen year old African American teenager with one exception, most of his body is made out of robotic technology. His real name is Victor Stone, but he goes by his alias name Cyborg. Other than that he is mostly normal. Right now Cyborg is wearing a pink apron that has the words "Big Daddy" written on it.

"Hmm, hmm," Cyborg said eying his breakfast with hunger. "Man Cyborg, I don't know how you do it. But you sure can make one mean old breakfast buffet."

Cyborg flipped the bacon and sausage to cook the other side. After a few minutes Cyborg flipped the meat again to see if it was done cooking, and sure enough it was. The smell of cooked bacon and sausage made Cyborg mouth watery that it took a few swallows to keep himself from drooling on his food.

"Well, time to get a plate and send my wonderful taste buds on a _long_ an beautiful journey."

With that Cyborg turn off the stove and walked to the cupboards to get a plate and a glass for his milk. While Cyborg did this he imagine himself sitting down at the kitchen table and eating his breakfast all alone. Cyborg grabbed a plate and a glass, but he was so focus on his food that he didn't notice a green girl walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Cy!" The girl yelled.

The yelling caught Cyborg off guard, that he jumped and the plate and glass in his hands feel on the kitchen counter and then on the floor. Breaking into dozens and dozens of pieces.

_CRASH!_

Cyborg turned to the girl who was now on the floor laughing.

"Beast Girl, that was not funny, and look at what you did BG. You made me drop another plate. That's the fourth time in a week."

"Man Cy, you should have seen your face. It was priceless." Beast Girl said laughing.

Beast Girl has shoulder-length green hair and green skin. She is wearing her usual purple and black jumpsuit and what makes her special is that she can transform into any animal she wants. Her real name is Rachel Logan but only she knows that. Everyone else know her as Beast Girl. She is always trying to pull pranks and telling jokes, but her number one thing is trying to make Raven laugh at her jokes. That however has been full of failed attempts since Raven is very hard to crack. But that doesn't mean Beast Girl won't try.

"You know Cy," Beast Girl said while watching Cyborg clean up the broken plate. "you should have a better grip on your plate. Here watch me."

Beast Girl got up to grab a plate, while Cyborg threw the broken pieces in the trash. Beast Girl then turned around towards Cyborg with a grin.

"Watch a master at getting plates." She said with pride.

Cyborg watched Beast Girl getting the plate, but he also notice a certain someone coming down the hall towards the kitchen.

"_Man, this is going to be great._" Cyborg thought.

Beast Girl grabbed the plate and turned around towards Cyborg.

"Ha, how do you like that Cyborg. I got the plate and I didn't drop it."

"Morning Beast Girl!" A feminine voice yelled quite loud.

The unexpected noise cause Beast Girl to suddenly jump and drop the plate with a loud crash on the floor.

_CRASH!_

Now it was Cyborg's turn to laugh, while the scared Beast Girl is hanging on the ceiling as a scared green kitten.

"Oh, I'm sorry Beast Girl. I thought it was a custom on your planet to scare your friends before eating your first meal of the day."

The green kitten notice her friend and transformed into her normal form.

"Oh, it was just Starfire." Beast Girl said with relief.

However since Beast Girl doesn't have claws to keep her up on the ceiling, she ended up falling back to the floor.

"Aaaahhh! Oof!"

This just caused Cyborg to snicker at his friend as he put his breakfast on a new plate from the cupboards.

"It's okay Starfire, besides BG does need help to get onto the ceiling from time to time." Cyborg said joking.

Beast Girl just glared at Cyborg for his lame joke, while Starfire just seems happy that she did something helpful.

Starfire is a Tamaranean Princess from the planet Tamaran. Her real name is Koriand'r but she goes by Starfire. She has long fiery red color hair and green eyes. She is quite tall with an orange tanned skin. Starfire abilities is being very strong, flying and shooting green starbolts out of her hands. Her abilities are controlled by emotion. She is currently wearing a sleeveless purple top, with her stomach expose. She is also wearing a mini purple skirt with knee high purple boots. And on her wrist she has metal braces. She doesn't really understand some of the "Earth customs" as she put it, but that doesn't mean she can't try and hang out with her friends.

"Oh good, for a second I thought I did something that would intentionally harm friend Beast Girl." Starfire said happily.

Beast Girl just stared at Starfire, while Cyborg is trying hard not to laugh mostly at Beast Girl.

"So," Starfire started, "as a saying on your planet, 'What is on the menu today?'"

Cyborg stares at Starfire for a minute before starting to answer but Beast Girl beat him to it.

"Well there's plenty of tofu in the frig if you want some."

Starfire just smiles at Beast Girl. "Oh, that's kind of you friend Beast Girl, but I think I'll some of Cyborgs food with a container of mustard."

Cyborg just grins as he gave his plate to Starfire.

"Here Starfire you can have my plate."

Starfire of course was confused by Cyborgs offer.

"Why? Don't you want you daily meal of meat Cyborg?" She asked.

Cyborg just chuckled before answering.

"Of course I do, but I can fix more. Besides these are just fresh, so you can just eat them without having to wait."

Starfire smiles and accepts Cyborg offering.

"Thank you friend Cyborg."

Cyborg just smiles in return and walks over to the refrigerator to get another batch of his meat out. Beast Girl meanwhile is just pretending to choke on eating meat, but that quickly goes unnoticed by the two people in the room. Knowing she is being ignored by her friends she just continues eating her non-meat tofu. Hearing someone coming down the hallway caught her attention. Turning she sees the gray skin person that is usually hiding in his room. Raven.

"Morning Rav." Beast Girl said.

Raven is currently wearing his famed longed sleeved black leotard and dark blue cloak with a circular black and red jewel in a gold plate attached to it. He also is wearing his blue ruffled ankle boots. He has a red and black gemstone called Chakra on the center of his head that he was born with. He also has a belt around his waist made up with the same jewel on his cloak. Witch is always the cause of him to be made fun of by Beast Girl. His short length purple hair is to always being made fun of by Beast Girl. Like Starfire her powers are also controlled by emotions. The only different is that Raven's powers can destroy an entire planet if left unchecked. Raven's powers consist of soul-self, telekinesis, solid constructs, dimensional travel and teleportation, empathy, and levitation. Raven's main primary offensive attack is surrounding objects with a black aura and throwing them at her enemies. His real name is Garfield Roth but doesn't want anyone to know.

Raven looks towards Beast Girl with is usual emotionless expression.

"Don't call me that." He said to Beast Girl. "My name is 'The Raven' as in the Egar Allen Poe's poem."

Beast Girl just grins and nods. "Okay Raven."

This of course irritates Raven even more.

"It's 'The Raven' Beast Girl. Please get it right."

Beast Girl is currently holding in a laugh that is trying to escape from her mouth, so she can answer Raven without bursting out laughter.

"Hey, Raven want some bacon, sausages and eggs?" Cyborg asked.

Raven just stares at Cyborg before answering.

"'The Raven' and no thank you. I'll just have my tea, if you don't mind."

Cyborg knew fully well that Raven always have tea for breakfast. But he always offers some to him just in case he ever changes his mind. He also knew that Raven hates being called by his name without the word 'the' in it, but it was easier to say 'Raven,' or in Beast Girl case 'Rav,' than saying 'The Raven' over and over.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing."

"_Oh, I do._" Raven thought in his mind.

Raven walks to the cupboard, grab his cup and some tea. He then grabbed the kettle, fills it up with water, sets it on the stove and turns it on. Raven then walks to a seat at the table and waits for the water to be heated up. Of course being an empath he could feel something coming from Beast Girl. He however ignores it, because if whatever he is feeling from Beast Girl, than it's usually have to do with either pulling pranks or making jokes. All in a attempt to make him laugh.

"Hey, Raven." Beast Girl said.

"There's the word 'the' in front of Raven, Beast Girl."

Beast Girl just ignore Raven's comment and continued to ask her question.

"Rav, do you want some of my tofu for breakfast? After all you don't really get much from drinking tea in the morning."

Raven just sigh as he pulled out a book and started to read, completely ignoring Beast Girl all together. This of course cause Beast Girl to keep trying harder to get Raven in a conversation.

"Raven do you want to hear a joke?" Beast Girl asked.

"No." Was all that Raven said in reply, knowing very well that Beast Girl would keep at it until she had enough.

"Please?"

Raven looked to the right towards Beast Girl, only to find her on her knees begging. Annoyed that he can't read in peace, Raven put his book away, rest his left elbow on the kitchen table and looked at Beast Girl.

"Make it fast." He said.

Beast Girl was really surprised by Raven's action. Usually it took more effort to get Raven even to agree listening to her jokes.

"Really?" She asked.

Raven just nodded before answering. "I just want to get this over with as quickly as I can."

Satisfied, Beast Girl was about to say her joke but was interrupted by the kettle on the stove whistling. This of course caused Raven to stand up from his chair, walk over to the stove, turn it off, pour the hot water into his cup, put the kettle back on the stove, and walk back to his seat. Of course he was trying to do this as slow as he can, hoping that something will happen to keep Beast Girl from telling her joke. Luck must be on his side because Starfire started to say something as he sat down.

"Oh, friends isn't this just glorious. Here we are in the morning of a new day, enjoying company of one and another. Doesn't that as you Earth beings say just fill joy in your full of soul."

Cyborg, who has since sat down to eat when Raven got up, started laughing.

"Starfire, I believe you meant to say, 'fill your heart full with joy.'"

Starfire of course is confused by what Cyborg meant.

"I don't understand what you mean Cyborg."

Cyborg turned to Starfire.

"Okay Starfire, let me explain it to you. You see..."

While Cyborg is trying to explain what he means, Beast Girl saw this as a good opportunity to say her joke to Raven.

"Hey, Raven. Ready to hear that joke I was going to say earlier?"

Raven groans at the thought of hearing on of Beast Girl lame jokes. Sighing Raven just nods wanting this to be over with. Beast Girl saw the nod and quickly pumped her fist in the air.

"Yes." She said.

"Beast Girl just tell the joke." Raven said not wanting to drawn this out as long as it had.

"Oh, okay. Why didn't the skeleton cross the road?"

Raven just sighs before answering. "Why?"

"Because he didn't have a spine!"

With that Beast Girl fell over laughing at her own joke while Raven just sat there drinking his tea. How does Beast Girl find these jokes funny is Raven's guess. But right now his main focus is making sure that his powers doesn't destroy something. Because right now he is feeling really irritated and only time will tell when his limit has been reached. Meanwhile Beast Girl has calmed down and is now trying to tell another joke to Raven.

"Hey, Raven I have another joke. What do you call a Hyena with a half of a brain?"

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metron Zinthos._" Raven chanted in his thoughts.

"I don't know Beast Girl, what _do_ you call a Hyena with a half of a brain?"

Beast Girl was trying very hard to keep from laughing.

"Gifted!"

Once again Beast Girl fell over laughing, all the while Raven was chanting in his mind to keep control of himself. Just then both Raven and Beast Girl felt some else walk into the room. Beast Girl with her animal senses, and Raven with his empathy, could tell that the person who walked in was restless. Everyone turned to the new comer in the room.

"Robin, it's so good to see you finally awake from your sleeping chambers." Starfire said.

Robin is the team leader of the Teen Titans. His outfit is bright red armor with a yellow "R" on it, with a green short sleeve shirt with green gloves on, green tights with black steel-toed boots and a black and yellow cape. He also has a mask on his face that he never really takes off, to keep his identity a secret from the rest of the team. He also has a yellow utility belt on his waist that is used to store his weapons use to fight with. Robin has short black hair that is spiked up backwards. His real name is Dick Grayson, but only him and Raven knows his name.

"Alright guys after breakfast I want everyone to go to the training course. I want to try out several new obstacle courses that I had Cyborg made for us."

Everyone in the room groaned, well everyone as in Beast Girl, at the thought of running the obstacle course. Raven and Cyborg nodded and continue to do their thing, Beast Girl is thinking of ways to get out of training, while Starfire is happily ready to do the obstacle course. Robin satisfied that everyone hasn't said or tried to talk themselves out of it, went to fetch himself breakfast.

Beast Girl watch Robin walk to the cupboards. She then started to think of a way to get out of training., but she couldn't think of a way. She looked at Cyborg before turning her attention on Raven, who is currently occupied with his book. Then a thought hit her. Grinning evilly she turned to Raven.

"Hey Rav," Beast Girl said.

_THUD!_

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Raven closed his book and looked at Beast Girl. He was getting tired of being bothered by Beast Girl, when all he wanted was to have some peace before going to meditate for the day. He could feel something coming from Beast Girl because he felt her emotions turn from restless to calm, but he couldn't figure out what she is planning.

"Never mind." She said before turning her attention to Cyborg. "Hey Cyborg."

Raven was confused as to why Beast Girl suddenly turned away from him. But he was just glad that she wasn't going to bother him for a while. Cyborg meanwhile turned to Beast Girl.

"Yeah, what is it BG?"

"I was wondering if you have gotten any fan mails recently?"

Cyborg was confused as to why Beast Girl wanted to know about his fan mails. I mean sure he's gotten fan mails in the pass, but it was mostly people who wanted his autograph or a picture or a reply to their letters.

"Yeah, what about it?" Cyborg asked.

By this time Robin has sat down to eat his breakfast. So he and Starfire were listening on their conversation. Raven too was listening on their conversation, but mostly because he wanted to see what made Beast Girl ask Cyborg that question, when she could have asked him.

"_Maybe she was asked out by someone._" A voice in his head said.

Raven didn't reply to the voice. Instead he kept looking at his book, while listening to what Beast Girl and Cyborg were saying.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if anyone have asked you out in the letters?"

Cyborg looks at Beast Girl with a "are you serious" looked. But like everyone else in the room is curious in what Beast Girl is implying at.

"I've gotten quite a few of those, but haven't we all? Right Raven?"

Raven was kinda annoyed that he gets sucked into a conversation that he doesn't want to be part of. So he just keeps his answers short.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Raven answered.

Cyborg was taken back at Raven's answer. Mostly because all of the letters that are addressed to Raven goes in his room, but what Raven does with them is anyone's guess. Everyone has assumed that Raven keeps his letters in a magical container, but no one is willing to ask him about his letters.

"Of course you do Raven. I mean after all, we hand you letters addressed to you every afternoon. So we know that you have fan letters since that's what most of them were from."

"And your point is?" Raven said not looking up from his book.

Cyborg started to get nervous as he spoke. "Well, I...Uh, you see we..."

Robin, who got tired of the conversation, spoke for Cyborg.

"What Cyborg is saying Raven is that you get fan letters like the rest of us. The only thing is that we don't see what happens to the letters after you receive them. So I'm guessing what Cyborg is trying to say is 'where do those fan letters disappear to?'"

Raven closed his book and got up. He then walks to the cupboards and started to get himself some more tea. Since he can't have any quiet time to read then why bother. Robin in the meanwhile is kinda nervous, all though he didn't show it, since he believes that he might have pressed the wrong button on Raven. So he is watching Raven to see if there are going to be any hostility between the two of them. Raven, who notice Robin's emotions going in many directions, spoke to calm him down. More for his sake than the sake of his leader.

"Robin calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you. I'm just getting some more tea."

Robin let out a sigh of relief, since he wasn't going to be on Raven's bad side. Starfire, who was quiet for most of the conversation, decided to speak up.

"Isn't wonderful that we are having this time of bonding through words."

Everyone just looks at Starfire for a moment before going about their business, except for Robin.

"Yes, Starfire it is wonderful. But we will have more wonderful bonding experience thru training. Once everyone is ready."

Beast Girl gulped, for she had forgotten about training. Since her last plan, which she knew was kinda of a long shot in the first place, failed. She decided to go with plan B. So she turned to Cyborg and started to quietly whisper to him.

"Hey Cy." She whispered to Cyborg.

Cyborg, who was about to stuff another fork full of his breakfast, turned to Beast Girl.

"Yeah BG?" Cyborg whispered back.

"Want to make a bet?"

Cyborg ears perked up at this statement. Because anyone who knows Cyborg knows that he loves to make bets.

"I'm all ears."

Beast Girl lips curled into a sinister smile.

"Okay this is what I bet on."

While Beast Girl and Cyborg were disusing on their bet, Robin, Starfire and Raven were talking on something that Starfire have suggested to do for their training session.

"Why can't we do a fight to the death, as you Earth people say. After all didn't your people use to fight to the death as a rite of passage?" Starfire said.

Robin sighed, for it was him who had said the words "Fight to the Death." Since Starfire ask him how was training a wonderful thing. He then started to explain how training was wonderful and ending up trying to make a joke using the words "Fight to the Death." Now Starfire was determine on doing Earths rite of passage.

"Listen Starfire, when I said "Fight to the Death" I was trying to say that the obstacle course isn't design to do that."

"But as humans you guys must use "Fight to the Death" as a way to prove who is stronger. After all on Tamaran a rite of passage is always to the death. Those who live are considered the best while those who die are considered worthless and we celebrate the strong over the weak."

"Yeah, but...Raven help me out here."

Raven, who was drinking his tea and listening just because, just stares at Robin.

"Sorry Robin, but I have been dragged into conversations that I never wanted to be a part of. So you are on your own. And besides all Starfire wants to know is why we can't do a fight to the death. So just tell her that it was banned due to morality issues."

Both Robin and Starfire just stares at Raven. Starfire was the first to speak.

"So your "Fight to the Death" custom is banned?" Starfire asked Robin.

Robin nervously answered Starfire while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, yeah."

Starfire just let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, Robin you could have just said that in the first place."

Robin was shocked at Starfire and open his mouth to say something but just closed it. He then looked towards Raven.

"Uh, thanks Raven."

Raven just nodded and continued to sip his tea. Meanwhile Cyborg and Beast Girl have just finished making their bet.

"Are you sure about this bet BG? I mean after all, I got 10 bucks that he won't do it."

Beast Girl just smiles and stood up from her seat.

"Watch me."

With that Beast Girl started walking towards Robin and the others but the phone goes off before Beast Girl could reach Robin.

_RING! RING!_

Cyborg just groans, saying something along the lines "There goes my bet" and watch as Beast Girl goes towards the phone. Raven meanwhile notice Beast Girl. He could feel something in her emotion from her, but he can't figure out what. Raven just decides to watch her. Robin too notice Beast Girl heading to the phone which was unusual, since Beast Girl never called or talk to anyone on the phone, unless it was for pizza. So Robin was keeping an eye on her while she picks up the ringing phone.

"Hello," Beast Girl answered.

Everyone just watch as Beast Girl talked on the phone.

"Yeah, this is she. Yeah. Really? I don't think I could. Yeah, I could give you my answer later. Okay, bye."

With that Beast Girl hung up the phone. When she turned around she notice everyone staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

Robin was the first to ask.

"So, who was that?" Robin said.

Beast Girl just slightly looked down before mumbling something.

"_Just some guy asking me on a date._"

Beast Girl just softly answered but no one notice what she had said. No one except Cyborg, who was leaning back in his chair at the time. He fell backwards, and landed on the ground.

"WHAT!" He said.

Beast Girl was starting to blush, especially since Cyborg knows what she said. The blush didn't went unnoticed by the empath and detective in the room. Robin and Raven were both confused as to why Beast Girl would blush.

"Some guy just asked you out!" Cyborg yelled.

Everyone was shocked at what Cyborg said. But no one was more shocked than Raven. While trying to process what Beast Girl was saying on the phone and what Cyborg said, Raven was so focus on what Cyborg said that he wasn't aware of one of his emotion going haywire. Cyborg notice that one of the faucet on the kitchen sink was covered in a black aura. But before he could say anything the faucet exploded causing water gushing out of the sink.

Cyborg ran to the sink to shut off the water. Raven who then notice that some plates were covered with his magic, started to get his emotion under control. Robin in the mean while was trying to help Cyborg with the sink. But by then the kitchen was getting flooded, that if it wasn't for the drainage installed on the kitchen floor, there would be six inches of water in the common room. Beast Girl and Starfire in the mean time were on the sides watching the two boys trying to shut off the water to the sink. Raven on the other hand, his eye's were shut tightly trying to get his emotions under control before something else happens.

After a few more minutes Cyborg manage to cut off the water for the sink. Robin then turned his attention to Raven. Raven never really lost control like that, unless it was because Beast Girl was bugging him too much that he had reached his limit. But even then it was really sever like this and usually only a plate or a light-bulb would break. The only time, to Robin's knowledge, that Raven lost control was when Beast Girl made him watch Wicked Scary one movie night, and they had to battle against an unknown enemy that was trying to destroy them. Eventually it turned out that Raven had gotten really scared of that movie that he had to confess that he was scared for that nightmare to end. But that wasn't all of Raven's fault, since Overlord had a part to play as in it as well.

"Raven are you okay?" Robin asked.

Everyone was staring at Raven at this point. Raven eye's shift between the four people in the room. He was getting very uncomfortable with their stare's. So instead he just started walking past everyone going towards the hallway that lead to his room.

"I'm going to meditate."

With that he left four confused teens in his wake. Each of them knew that something had bothered their emotionless friend, but they also knew not to bother him about it. So they just allowed him to leave, leaving them to clean up the mess. Robin said nothing while going to get some cleaning supplies. Cyborg was wondering what made his self-proclaim brother get all worked up to lose control. Starfire was worried for her friend and she wanted to go after him. But she held herself from going knowing that Raven wanted to take care of it of himself. Beast Girl however was really concern for Raven and she would have gone after Raven to find out why he lost control like that, if it wasn't for a certain person that kept her to clean.

"Beast Girl take the mop and start mopping. And that is an order." Robin said to Beast Girl.

Beast Girl just groaned and unwilling grabbed the mop and started mopping up the water.

_**Inside Raven's Room**_

Raven had just stepped into his room after leaving his teammates to clean up his mess. Normally under certain circumstance he would debate wither or not to help them clean up. But this wasn't any normal circumstance, he lost control of his powers and he needed to find out what the cause was. Raven started to looked around his room. Raven's room was very dark, just the way he liked it, and it was full of dark and mystical objects. He had a bookshelf with old and mystical books that he would sometimes read. His closet wasn't full of stuff, just his usual outfit. He had a trunk full of things that he doesn't want anyone to touch. In fact he doesn't like anyone in his room period. On his plain dresser was a hand mirror. But this hand mirror wasn't an ordinary mirror, and only three people knows what it does. And those three people were Cyborg, Beast Girl and him. Since that _incident_ he made sure that no one would touch that mirror.

Sighing Raven gotten onto the floor and lit the candles around him. Getting into his lotus position he started to meditate. He needed to go into his mind and talk with certain _someones_ about what had happen back in the kitchen. With his eyes closed he started to chat.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metron Zinthos."

With that he was quickly sent into the place where _they_ dwell. His mind.

_**Inside Nevermore**_

Raven open his eyes and started to look to his surroundings. He saw that everything was...pink. Yes. Pink. There was pink everywhere. The trees were pink along with the grass. Almost immediately Raven started to curse at himself for his mistake.

"Why? With at least eight other different places. Why must I come here?"

Immediately after he said this, he heard laughter coming behind him. Of course Raven knew just who that laugh belonged to.

"Aww, come on Raven must you be all gloom and doom. Lighten up."

Raven closed his eyes and sighed. Then he slowly turned around to face the personality that he dislikes the most.

"I do not "lighten up" Happy. Since I don't like anything that you like."

Happy is one of Raven's emotions that live in his mind. Happy is an exact copy of Raven, only he wears a pink cloak instead of Raven's blue one. He is always trying to get Raven to have fun, but no matter what he does he could never get Raven to let go.

"Raven, you know that's not true." Happy said in a joyful tone. "After all I like everything that makes you happy. Especially since I'm you and all."

Raven just stares at his counter part.

"I am not you. If I had my way, you would have be gone a long time ago."

Almost immediately as Happy heard this he started clutching his chest.

"AUG! Raven I've been shot! Please tell the other to stay happy!"

With that Happy fell onto his back and laid on the ground not moving like he had been shot. Raven of course wasn't at all amused by this act. Especially since Happy opened one of his eyes to look at Raven before closing it again. And of course this caused someone else to laugh.

"Happy you ruined the effect by opening your eyes."

Raven just groaned as another of his emotion stepped into view. This emotion was wearing a dark green cloak.

"When you die you're not suppose to open your eyes. Besides we can still see your chest moving."

"Um, is Happy okay?" Another voice quietly said.

Happy sat up and just smiles at the newcomers.

"Okay then Brave, why don't you show me how it's done. I can keep Timid company."

Brave was wearing the dark green cloak, while Timid had on a gray one.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides I'm not as a great of an actor, unlike you." Brave said.

This of course makes Happy go into fits of giggles.

"Thank you Brave."

Timid, who was watching from behind Brave, looked at Raven and notice how irritated he was getting.

"Um, guys Raven looks angry." Timid said.

Happy and Brave turned to Raven and sure enough there he was. With his eyes closed and both hands rubbing the temples on the side of his head. Of course neither of them were worried about what Raven would do to them unlike Timid.

"Would you guys please knock it off. I don't want to spend days in here if I can avoid it. All I want to know is who is responsible for the out burst in the kitchen."

Happy, Brave and Timid just stared at Raven before looking at each other. Brave was the first to speak.

"Well don't look at us. Besides we still have to meet the others before you can answer your own question."

"Brave," Timid said softly. "Don't go making Raven mad."

Brave just stared at Timid before grinning.

"Don't worry Timid, if Raven was getting mad we would know in a instant."

As soon as Brave said this a great roar was heard throughout Nevermore. Almost immediately Timid ran behind Happy not wanting to see _him_, while Brave stayed where he is.

"See, just like I said 'in a instant.'" Brave said.

"W-w-w-when d-d-do you t-t-think _he_ would s-show up Happy?" Timid said trying to hide himself as much as he can.

Happy stood there, lifted up his head, put his hand under his chin and started to think.

"Hmm, I say about thirty seconds or less." Happy said with not hint of fear or discomfort in his voice.

This of course doesn't reassure Timid.

"Happy, how can you stay calm?" He said.

Happy dropped his hand and looked back at Timid.

"I don't know." Happy said with a smile.

With that a yell came from behind them, which caused Timid to jump in fear, Happy was busy trying to calm Timid down, while Brave was getting into a fighting stance. Raven was just glaring at the three emotions in front of him. With in minutes two more emotions came into view. One in orange and the other in red.

"Rude, I'm going to make sure that you'll never breathe again!" The red cloak Raven said with hatred in his voice.

Rude just stared like he didn't care at all.

"Whatever, besides you know you can't do anything to me Rage."

Rage just stared at Rude for a moment before realizing what he said to him. He then started rubbing his arms like he was pushing up sleeves.

"I can't can I? I'll show you something that you won't forget. My fist in your mouth."

"You don't have the guts." Rude said.

This of course makes Rage angrier and he lifted up a fist and was going to bring pain to that rude orange emotion that he despise more right now than the others. But before he could bring his fist down another emotion stepped in between him and Rude.

"Now you two, this is not the time to be fighting."

Rage saw who got in the way of his target and got very upset.

"Knowledge! Get out of the way or I'll make sure that you'll get such a beating that even a four-eye egghead like you will forget things."

Knowledge is the one who is wearing a yellow cloak and who has glasses on his face. He is usually in the library but right now he is trying to make sure that Rude, not matter how much he deserves it or not, would not get hurt. Especially now when Raven is here in Nevermore with them.

"Now, Rage. You have to stop going after emotions who you feel are beneath you. Now you have a choice of beating both me and Rude up which will result in you being chained up again."

Rage growled at that response.

"Or you have a choice to walk away and stay free. Which one do you want?"

Rage just glared at Knowledge and was debating wither or not to go ahead beat the hell out of both him and Rude. Deciding that he rather be free because being stuck in one place is one boring and two he knows that if he goes back to the prison that Raven would have less power. Thus making it where he might die. And if Raven dies he dies as well. So knowing that he is the only thing keeping Raven alive, at least that what he thinks in his mind, Rage lowered his arm and put it under his cloak.

" Good choice. So why don't you go over and stand next to the others and wait. While I talk to Rude about his behavior."

Rage just narrowed his eyes at Rude, who was sticking his tongue out at him, before walking away to the others. Once Rage was next to the other Happy gave him a hug which resulted in a shouting match between the two completely opposite emotions. Well, mostly Rage shouting at Happy on not to touch him. Knowledge just sighs at the sight before turning his attention to Rude.

Rude was currently picking his ear with is pinkie finger with a board look on his face. This of course makes Knowledge wonder if Rude has a death wish. After all this was his sixth time this week on getting on Rage bad side. How he manage to get away without a scratch on him is beyond Knowledge. Especially since it was usually Wisdom who would keep Rage from attacking anyone.

"Now then Rude, before I get to the talk with you I want to know where is Wisdom? After all he is suppose to watch you after you kicked Rage off of his mountain."

Rude was currently leaning against the tree with his arms folded in front of his chest and looking at the ground. He just shrugged at Knowledge question, not caring where that wise crack brown cloak emotion is.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was yesterday. After that is beyond me." Rude said plainly. "Besides I don't need that poop cloak to look after me. I can take care of myself."

Knowledge just stares at Rude before lifting his glasses up a bit.

"Rude, I don't want to say this but do you have a death wish? I mean after all this was your sixth time getting into an argument or in this case a fight with Rage. The reason for it is because you are always doing things to get Rage work up. Just look what happen three days ago. After you threw a pie at Rage you caused Raven to get angry at Beast Girl for making him trip. When all Beast Girl was doing is playing one of her video games like she always does."

Rude just scoffs, "What does that have to do with anything."

"Usually Raven would just tell Beast Girl to be more observant and courteous to those who might walk into the room. Instead Raven just goes ahead and throw Beast Girl out of the window and destroying her video game system."

"So?"

"So what I am saying is that when you do something to Rage it affects Raven."

Rude looks at Knowledge before saying his next words.

"I thought Raven affects Rage."

"It also works the other way around Rude. And you know this."

"Your point?"

Knowledge just sighs before answering.

"You know what. Forget it Rude. Just stop pulling pranks or what ever you do to on Rage. But before you can go just tell me what happen with Wisdom."

"I was tied up." A voice answered.

Both Rude and Knowledge turn to the new emotion who spoke.

"Wisdom?" They said at the same time.

Knowledge walked up to Wisdom and then notice red marks on his wrist.

"Wisdom, how did you get those marks?"

Wisdom just looks at Knowledge before speaking.

"I was tied up in a chair by Rude." Wisdom said.

Knowledge turned to talk to Rude, only to see him walking towards the others. Sighing, Knowledge then turns his attention to Wisdom. However he couldn't choose wither or not he should talk to Wisdom about what happen to him or go back to the others. After all him, Happy, Timid, Brave, Rude, Rage and Wisdom were all there next to Raven. The only ones who haven't shown up yet are Affection and Lust. Knowledge turn his attention away from Wisdom, who have yet said anything to him, and towards the others Since it's his responsibility to make sure that the others are behaving, but right now it was chaos. Rude was arguing with Brave and Happy, Rage is trying to get Timid to grow a spine by threatening him. And of course him and Wisdom are away from the group. While Raven just stood there with a look that says it all, "I'm losing my patience's."

"You know we can talk after Raven leaves." Wisdom said after a quiet observation.

Knowledge almost jumped by Wisdom's sudden voice. After all Wisdom doesn't really speak unless it either concerns him or if Raven needs an advice. Knowledge turned to face Wisdom.

"Are you sure? I mean I want to know how you got tied up by Rude. That way I can prevent something like that again."

Wisdom just looks at Knowledge for a moment before answering.

"Yes, I'm sure. After all we need you to go and get Affection and Lust, so that Raven can figure out which one of us flooded the kitchen."

Knowledge can see his point. After all with Affection and Lust, it'll require someone with a bit of restraint just to make sure they don't influence their thoughts to their minds. But this goes more with Lust than Affection, after all Affection just feels love and wants to spreed it through Raven. Lust however wants to take that love and take it up a notch. He is going to be the hardest to control, but Knowledge know how to handle him.

"Alright, tell the others that I'll be back shortly."

Wisdom just gave a nod as Knowledge disappeared into the ground. Wisdom then started making his way towards the others making his presents known. This of course caused the others to turn their attention to him. Happy, which Wisdom had expected, was the first one to go and greet the newcomer in the group.

"Wisdom!" Happy said hugging Wisdom. "You're back. I have missed you so much."

Wisdom said nothing since he was being hugged by not only Happy but by Timid as well. After all Timid thought something happened to him since he disappeared yesterday and wasn't seen again. Until now.

"W-w-Wisdom I'm so glad that you are safe. I thought something bad happen to you."

Wisdom patted Timid's head, "I'm fine. I was preoccupied with something."

"So," Rude spoke up, "you manage to escape the chair."

"No thanks to you." Wisdom said.

Rude didn't even bother to comment on that. Instead he just ignored Wisdom and started just to stare out in the distance. Wisdom knew that Rude was trying to ignore him, so he didn't say anything more. Timid had finally let Wisdom go and was now waiting for Raven himself to speak, but right now he is meditating.

"Um, Wisdom." Timid said.

Wisdom turn his attention away from Happy and towards Timid.

"Yes."

"W-where is Knowledge?" Timid was nervous as he spoke.

Wisdom just smiled trying to calm Timid down a bit.

"He went to get Affection and Lust."

Almost immediately after Wisdom said this a new voice was heard.

"Did someone mention me?"

Everyone turned their attention to the emotion who spoke. He is wearing a purple cloak and holding a bundle of flowers in his hands. Right next to him is one of Raven's emotion who is wearing a magenta color cloak. Which he was smoothing out since it was wrinkled. These two are Affection and Lust. Affection is in the purple and Lust has the magenta color, and behind them is of course Knowledge. Knowledge looked around at everyone making sure that no one is missing. Satisfied Knowledge started to speak.

"All right now that everyone is here we can now began the meeting."

"What meeting?" A voice that everyone there knows who it belonged to.

Everyone turned to see Raven standing with his usual look with his hood up.

"I don't recall _ever _wanting a meeting. All I wanted was to know which one of you guys went a little over board with my powers."

Knowledge quickly walked up to Raven.

"I know that Raven. You may not wanted this meeting, but it is necessary especially since you need to get somethings off of your chest. So this meeting was the logical choice for you to talk not only with the one responsible but with everyone. After all we know you better than you know yourself."

Raven just sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Look I don't have anything worth talking about with you guys. And if I did, which I don't, you guys would be the last people I would talk to."

"_Denial_!" Happy said giggling.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Happy.

"I'm not in denial."

"Actually Raven," Wisdom said. "Happy is right. You are in denial. It just you don't know what to do with what happen with Beast Girl this morning. After all you have been in love with her since Malcia betrayed and used you for her own selfish needs."

Raven's blood started to boil when Wisdom mentioned _her_ name. Rage of course growled at the name Malcia, since not only did she betray Raven, she betrayed Affection and everyone else after giving their trust to her.

"I thought we agreed not to mention _her_ name ever!" Raven said angry.

"It's necessary for you to get over her, since you now have someone that you trust more than Malcia. And to get over her you need to acknowledge her and use that experience of life to find someone that you know will not do the exact same thing that she did. After all loving someone only to get your heart crush is part of knowing that you can feel." Wisdom said to Raven.

Raven of course saw truths on what Wisdom said. After all he is his wiser self and know what to say and when to say it. But Raven right now doesn't want a lecture, all he wants is to know who got overwhelm emotionally which cased him to flood the kitchen.

"Can I please just know which one of my emotions got overwhelmed? I need to go back to the tower, especially since I don't know how long I've been here."

Knowledge knows that Raven needs to be heading back , but he also knows that Robin and the others understand how important it is for Raven to get his powers under control. So right now Knowledge has some time before he needs to end the meeting.

"Raven we can't tell you." Knowledge said.

This of course made Raven madder but he kept it under control.

"Why the hell not?" He said.

"Because," Happy said. "what fun is that."

"Happy, now is not the time to make jokes." Wisdom said.

Lust then started walking up to Raven.

"You know Raven. All you need to do is just remember what you felt after Beast Girl said when someone asked her out. Once you know what you felt then, and only then would you figure out which one of us was responsible for what happen. Also you should ask Beast Girl out soon, I mean after all we _do_ have needs."

Raven started to blush at the thoughts Lust was sending to him. Of course Knowledge pulled Lust away from Raven, since they were short on time. But one thing that Lust did right was pointing out was on Raven's feeling on Beast Girl getting asked out over the phone. Knowledge just wish that Raven wasn't so stubborn like he is now. Because from what Lust had said was more then enough hints towards the emotion who was responsible for the lost of control. All Knowledge needed was for Raven to put two and two together.

"Um Raven," Timid said looking at Raven with concern. "Are you okay?"

Raven got pulled out of the thoughts that Lust sent him and started to regain his posture.

"Yeah, I'm fine Timid."

Raven then notice laughter coming from both Brave and Happy. So he walked up to them with a serious look on his face. This of course doesn't faze the two happy emotions.

"What is so funny that you two couldn't keep quiet?"

It took a few minutes for Brave and Happy to control their giggles to answer.

"Well I'm not sure what Happy was laughing at, but I was laughing at your face."

This statement just caused Happy to laugh harder. Raven of course said nothing to the dark green cloak emotion. Of course he knew that Brave isn't afraid of saying the truth even if it might get him in trouble. This is one reason why Raven kinda dislike this emotion. He is so bold and straight forward. A cough then got everyone else attention.

"I'm glad to see some of are having fun, but now isn't the time or place to tease Raven about his feelings.

Rage was standing next to Wisdom before he got tired of waiting and storm over to Raven.

"All right I've had it!" Rage yelled causing Timid to hide behind Happy.

"Now what is your problem?" Raven asked Rage.

"'My problem?' My _problem_! My problem is this. We are here to a "meeting" to help you, yet all I see is a group of fools. I for one don't want to be here any longer than I'm suppose to. So I'm going to ask you this. Out of all of us which ones do you know wasn't the cause for the damage in the kitchen?"

Knowledge was about to go and stop Rage, but was stopped by Wisdom.

"Let him be after all he is right. If we aren't here to help Raven then why are we here in the first place?"

Knowledge saw Wisdom point and held back while watching Rage talk, or his case yelling, at Raven. The other emotions aren't willing or even want to step between the two. So they pretty much kept quiet and watch as the scene in front of them unfold.

"I couldn't quiet understand you. So why don't you try saying that again, but this time. Keep. Your. _Voice_. _DOWN!_" Raven yelled at Rage.

Rage of course knows that everything that Raven heard, thought or read, would go towards Knowledge. So Rage turned around and started to walk towards Knowledge. Knowledge however raised a hand, mentioning for him to stop, before speaking to Rage before he got too close to him.

"Rage, Raven knows what you said, but he wants you to say it without getting angry. After all you know he is always suspicious of you."

Rage just stared at Knowledge with a glare and mumbled something under his breath. Which everyone assume was a threat of some sort, before he turned around to face Raven.

"Fine. I'll only say this one more time. Out of all of us which ones do you know, that wasn't responsible for the damage in the kitchen?"

"You've change your question and made it easier to understand. Congratulations. You are now better than Beast Girl."

Rage of course was outrage, yet please that he is better than Beast Girl, at Raven's response.

"Okay! You know what? Here." Rage said as he grabbed Affection.

"Here's the one responsible for the destruction of the kitchen! I'm not going to play yes or no questions with someone who refuses to even remotely care about anything!"

With that Rage marched off away from the group. He needed something to take his anger out on, since attacking the other emotions are off limits. So he decided to go and attack a group of pink trees that were at least several hundred yards away.

"Hey!" Happy exclaimed. "He is going to attack my trees."

In the distance everyone heard Rage cry out in frustration, followed by a large explosion around twenty yards in diameter and several stories high. This of course caused Happy's eyes to water and with him starting to whimper, as he watch pieces of his beloved trees that were on fire, fall to the ground. Brave and Timid of course tries to comfort Happy.

"Don't worry Happy, everything is going to alright." Timid said.

Happy sniffed, "Really?"

"Of course," Brave said cheerfully. "After all it could have been you."

Happy of course wasn't overly on top with Brave comment. But he knows that the trees grow back instantly so there was no reason to be sad.

"So Raven," Happy said with his old cheerful smile. "What are you going to do with Affection, now that you know it was him?"

Raven at first was going to talk with the emotion once he found out which one he was. But now all he wanted was to know what made Affection go off the deep end. In fact Raven was surprised to find out it was Affection. Especially since after the incident with the sorceress Malica, he thought he disappeared for good. Apparently not, since he is standing in front of him. Raven looked at Affection, who apparently wasn't surprised for being ratted out by Rage. He then saw that the flowers he once had in his hands were all without petals except for one, and the last one only had one petal left.

"Um, Affection." Raven said.

"Yes?" Affection replied.

Raven notice on how soft Affection spoke. It wasn't so quiet that you couldn't hear it, but it was also wasn't very bold or loud. Instead it had a form of sweetness that came out of his mouth.

"Why does that flower bud only have one petal left?" Raven asked.

Affection looked down at the flowers in his hands. He then tossed all of the flower buds onto the ground, but he kept the one with a single petal in his hand.

"Because," Affection said softly. "This flower is with the one that had ended the "She loves me. She loves me not," game with she loves me."

Raven was confused as to what Affection meant about the "She loves me" game. He of course knows what the meaning behind the game, but what he didn't understand was _who_ was on Affections mind to even play that game. After all there wasn't anyone that he liked or _vise versa. _I mean sure he likes his friends, they are like family to him. Scratch that they _ARE _ his family. They have been since the prophecy happened and they helped defeat his father and saved their home. But other than that he couldn't figure out who would be in his life that he is emotionally attached to. Aside from his family in the tower, he never had anyone that made him feel something. At least in the love term, like love love.

"What do you mean by that?" Raven asked.

Affection just looked at Raven for a moment before he answered.

"I mean that I love someone. But I don't know if she even loves me."

Raven once again was confused, especially since there was no one that he loves.

"I don't love anyone. Aside from my friends, I don't have any romantic feelings for anyone."

"Oh, that is where you are wrong Raven. After all I'm you. And since I'm you, you are me in every way when it comes to affection. Who ever you like I'll like, and who ever I _love_ you love."

"I know that, but what you are saying about me loving someone is wrong. I am _not_ capable to love. I can't and I won't."

"You are and you have. You, Raven, have already fallen in love with someone. But you refuse to acknowledge that you are and like everything obstacle that have come in your way, you refuse to admit it. You refuse to admit that you are in love and thus are in denial."

By now Raven was getting very angry at the emotion. He was getting so angry that Rage started to destroy Happy trees at a even faster rate. Of course this didn't go on as long, since Raven notice the destruction that Rage was doing to Happy trees. That if it wasn't for the instant regrowth of the trees most of Happy's forest would have already been destroyed. So Raven was now calming himself down, and with Raven calming down Rage was also calming down as well. After a few minutes of silence meditation, Raven opened his eyes and looked back at Affection.

"Affection, just tell me why you lost control back in the kitchen. Please?"

Affection just sighed before answering.

"I can't."

A vein was pulsing in Raven's head at Affection's statement.

"Why the _hell_ not Affection? I came here to know what caused me to flood the kitchen so I won't do it again. So why won't you tell me."

"Because," Affection said, "you have to figure it out yourself. If I tell you now you would just dismiss it. So you are going have to figure it out on your own."

With that Affection walked away from Raven and towards the others. Of course Raven heard Knowledge saying something to him, but he wasn't paying attention. His thoughts just drifted back to the conversation he just had with Affection and how it was a pointless and a complete waste of time. Sighing Raven just turned and started to walk away. Knowledge just sighed at Raven's attitude and started to talk to the group.

"All right the meeting is over. You guys can all leave and go back to your place."

Everyone all muttering something before departing. Happy was home so he didn't need to go anywhere. Rude just stated how a complete waste of his time for him to be there. Rage just muttered to himself before departing. Lust had on a disappointing look before leaving. Wisdom said nothing before phazing into the ground. Affection just sighed and was disappointed that Raven was unable to let his pride go before leaving to his own realm.

"Brave, Happy and Timid. Go and talk with Raven."

Brave, Happy and Timid looked at each other with a confused look.

"Why us?" Brave said.

"Because," Knowledge stated, "You guys are the closest to Raven since he can put up with you more than the others. Besides I would do it, but I don't think Raven wants to speak to me right now. So just go and try and make small talk with Raven."

Before any of the three could protest Knowledge left them alone. After looking at the spot where Knowledge disappeared at for a moment, Happy spoke up.

"Well, let's catch up with Raven."

Brave smiled before phazing into the ground with Happy right behind him. Timid was hesitant before he phazed into the ground right behind with the others. With Raven on the other hand, was talking to himself to even bother phazing out of his mind. He wanted to get a chance to calm down before going back. That way he won't destroy anything.

"Hey Raven." Happy said standing in Raven's way.

Raven just ignored Happy and the others and walked around them. Of course he couldn't do anything to stop them from following.

"So Raven, nice weather we're having." Happy said trying to make small talk.

"Why are you guys following me?" Raven said ignoring Happy's statement.

"Knowledge said to keep you company before you leave." Brave said.

"If that's o-okay with you R-Raven?" Timid asked nervously.

Raven just increased his walking speed before answering.

"Whatever, I can't stop you guys from following me."

Happy just jumped up and down before running behind Raven making airplane sounds. While Brave and Timid followed closely to him. They all walk in silence, or in Happy's case running with noise, for a while before Timid started to speak.

"Um, Raven."

"What?"

"Well, I-I-I was w-wondering if you could apologized to Beast Girl about the time that we...Um, read her diary several months ago?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you broke into her room, destroyed it and read her diary." Brave said.

"I was looking for my book and I'd checked everywhere before going into Rachel's ro- I mean Beast Girl's room. Plus I fixed her room."

It took a moment for Raven to realized what he said before he correct himself. This caused Happy to giggle before looking to see the portal out of Raven's mind.

"Well it looks like we are here."

"Then it's time for me to leave." Raven said walking to the portal while the others stood back.

"Wait Raven!" Timid cried.

Raven stopped in his tracks.

"What?"

All Raven wants to do is leave so that he can get back to his room. That and he is suppose to go and train on the obstacle course with the others. Timid of course was looking down at his feet before answering.

"Well, I was wondering if you could apologized to Ra- I mean Beast Girl about the time we threw her out of the window yesterday?"

Raven was getting annoyed at the thought of staying here longer than he suppose to be. So he just sighed before answering.

"Fine. I'll apologized for throwing her out yesterday."

"And the day before?"

"...And the day before."

Timid opened his mouth to say something else, but the glare that Raven gave him, made him close his mouth.

"If nothing else, then I'll be going now." Raven said turning around.

"Wait!" Happy yelled.

Raven stopped in his tracks.

"What is it this time?"

Happy giggled before answering.

"Tell Beast Girl that you love her jokes from this morning." He said.

Raven stood in the same spot before moving forward.

"No."

"Wait!" Brave said.

By now Raven was getting trying to control his frustration from growing inside of him.

"What could it be this time?" Raven said looking back towards the three emotions.

Brave just smiled and waved at Raven.

"Tell Beast Girl I said hi."

Raven just groaned before walking again to the portal. Once he got near the portal he looked back once again. All he saw was the three emotion just standing there waiting for him to leave. Satisfied Raven just happily sighed before going through the portal and back to reality.

**A/N: That's the first chapter. I'm going to start college here soon. So I might not be able to start typing the next chapter until next Saturday. Maybe. It just depends. I'll try and update as soon as I can. This is the story that I'm going to focus my attention on for right now. So if any of you who have or read my chapter story Don't Shut Me Out, you are going to have to wait. For it's going on Hiatus for right now. Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter. It took a long time for me to finish. Especially since I didn't type this everyday, so yeah. The next chapter will take a while before I'll get to update. So be patience with me. Please leave a review and thank you ahead of time to those who either fave, review and/or alert this story. Until next time.**


End file.
